


More Than He Bark-ained For

by Theatrhythm



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dweebs, F/M, Fluff, cat/dog people are so polarizing lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrhythm/pseuds/Theatrhythm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug is taken with a dog and Chat Noir is legitimately offended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than He Bark-ained For

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom and also the second thing I've written since, like, middle school. YOOO KILLIN' IT.

_"Miraculous Ladybug!"_

In an instant, the debris from the akuma attack is swept away in a whirlwind of white light, leaving a blinking and dazed but entirely unharmed smattering of Parisians standing in place and looking around in confusion. One brief glance at the two slender sillouhettes perched on the now-structurally-intact Eiffel Tower, and most of them visibly relax and brusquely resume their daily routines with the sense of security only their saviors could provide.

Ladybug hits the ground, straightens herself, and surveys the area with one hand shielding her eyes from the sun. "Mm. Looks all clear."

"The day _was_ ours, after all," comes the drawl from behind. Chat Noir is sauntering towards her with a coquettish grin. He's already moving to maybe, if he's lucky, casually sling an arm around her shoulders, but oh, no, too slow, she's already taking long, focused measured strides ahead. He cocks his head to the side and follows. "What's the matter?"

Ladybug doesn't answer. She's now kneeling down on one knee, her hands preoccupied by something in front of her, small enough to be hidden by her form. Chat frowns and cranes his neck, peering over her shoulder curiously.

A thin tuft of furiously wagging white fur, attached to what looks like a very excited fluffball. 

A dog.

Ladybug is scratching a dog behind the ears, with the silliest grin plastered on her face.

"I didn't take you to be a dog person, My Lady," he says, raising an eyebrow.

"Just because I'm always hanging around you, kitty, doesn't make my animal taste _exclusive_ ," she quips wryly. She glances around, her eyebrows knitting together. "It's tied up here. Where's its owner?"

"Probably taking a stroll, _non_? Nothing to worry yourself over, it's safe as can be."

The dog lets out a small whine and nuzzles her hand, and she instantly melts. "Poor thing," Ladybug cooes, ruffling its fur. It lets out another whine and rolls over, tongue lolling out the side of its mouth, and Chat Noir's eyes narrow. "Attention hog," he mutters under his breath.

She laughs and rubs its belly, shooting him a wry smile. "I take it you don't care for them. Is that some kind of weird cat miraculous nemesis thing?"

Chat sputters defensively. "What? No- I mean, there's nothing weird about me!"

"Really? You seem awfully on-edge."

"I don't like slobber."

"Good thing it's not slobbering on you, then."

"You're gonna smell like dog. I'm looking out for you."

"Would you rather I smell like cat?"

Ladybug.

Smelling like him.

_His smell on her._

He could feel heat creeping up his face.

"I meant the animal," she adds knowingly.

"I- I knew that," he gulps.

"Sure thing, _chaton_ ," she sings, giving the dog one last pat before wiping the hairs from her hands with a few quick claps. It gives a pitiful whine, and she shoots it a stern look. "Now, now. I'm sure your human will be back to claim you soon..." She reaches over to pinch the collar tag, turning it over to peer at the name, and bursts out laughing. " _Chien Blanc!_ "

He groans. "Plagiarism!"

She straightens up, offering him a toothy grin. "I'm sure the owner is a fan."

"I disapprove of this type of fanwork."

"You should be glad it's so well-behaved. It could be chasing you, kitty."

"I could outrun it."

"Oh, lighten up," she says, pushing herself up and turning around. Her eyes flicker to just above his eyeline. "Hm."

"What?"

Before he can move away, she closes the gap between them and he inhales sharply. He can suddenly feel slender, deft fingers sliding through his blonde locks. They settle behind his ears, moving back and forth lightly against his scalp. She meets his gaze with a mirthful look, mouth cocked in a half-smile and eyes twinkling. Oh. Oh _boy._

"Smelling like you wouldn't be too bad," she says lightly.

With one last tousle, Ladybug withdraws her hands and moves away in the same instant. She shoots him a wink, salutes him, and flings her yoyo overhead before zipping away.

Chat Noir exhales, cheeks still pink and hand rubbing the spot where her touch still lingered. " _...Woof_."

**Author's Note:**

> Future Wife Marinette will probably end up adopting like fifty slobbery malamutes just to make Future Husband Adrien squirm.


End file.
